My Crazy Life
by the guardian of night
Summary: Max's dad is in jail, her boyfriend,Dylan, is getting irritating, her best friend is crushing on her sister, the guy she thinks she hates is starting to grow on her and her parents are getting a divorce! Fax Eggy t for a lot of language in parts no wings
1. moving day

My name is Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me Max, I'm sixteen and I'm probably about to have the worst week ever, minus my adoring boyfriend, amazing best friends and chocolate chip cookies (and if you're wondering no I didn't make them myself, I can't cook for my life!). Anyway it started when the cops came to my house, actually it's my dad's house (he always made it clear that it was _his _house and _I_ was just living there). My dad was drunk as usual so my older brother, Ari, and I were hanging out in the basement. Everything was fine until I was yanked backwards by my hair, and I found myself staring into the very drunk and very angry face of my dad. "Would you like to explain this?" he said, surprisingly not slurring his words at all, and then he shoved my report card in my face.

"what you mean my report card?" he nodded " well it's a sheet of paper-ah!" that last part was caused by the hard slap I received for "mouthing off" as my dad has told me I do on many occasions.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, what is this about?" he shout as he pointed to my brit-lit grade.

"That's not fair! They made us read a book written in old English!" I shouted.

"Well of course they did! You're in honors, dumbass!" **(Spelling?)** He countered. Then I got another slap. "A "D" is never acceptable!"

Then I was mad, since when did he care about me or my grades! "Daddy dearest, this doesn't concern you so why don't you just go get yourself more drunk then you already are." Then I dug my nails into his arm to make him release me but instead I got thrown across the room and into the stairs. I scrambled to my feet and kicked him in the side of the head and ran for my room, I had just made it up the stairs when an arm came across my neck, my dad had me in a choke hold.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again you little ungrateful bitch." He whispered in my ear. Then I elbowed him in the stomach and the air went out of him in a big "oof" at the same time I wiggled free of his grip. Then he got up and threw me into the wall, on impact I let out an involuntary scream as I'm pretty sure I broke a few ribs. Anyways I think one of the neighbors called the cops, cause the next thing I know there are sirens outside the house and the door is kicked in.

I'll spare you the rest of the depressing details, but I will tell you this, I found out that the reason I even made it up the stairs while I was running from dad was because Ari decided to fight him, but my dad had given him a bad concussion by hitting him in the back of the head with a cymbal from Ari's drum set. So now Ari can't go to school, drive, run, or listen to music So all he has to do all day is sit around and watch T.V., but Martinez/Blatchers/Rides are pretty quick healers. Oh I forgot to mention that I have to little sisters and Ari is my half brother, anyway my sisters took my mom's (Martinez) last name, Ari took his mom's last (Blatcher), and I took dad's last name. Anyway after Ari and I checked out of the hospital (we had to get our various injuries fixed up) we packed up and went to my mom's house. I know what you're thinking why doesn't Ari go to his mom's house? Why is staying with you? And the ever present why are you moving in general? The depressing truth is that Ari's mom died when she was in labor, then shortly after his dad met my mom and they got married had me and raised the two of us and our younger sisters, Ella and Angle. So my mom is the only mother figure Ari ever knew. This made it perfectly logical that he should stay with us. And we had to move because dad is supposedly "not fit to take care of minors" or something, and he's going to jail for child abuse, fun!

Anyway since Ari couldn't drive mom and I had to go back one more time after all our stuff was gone and get my bike, even though I have a car that I keep at my mom's house I still like to ride my bike and no its is not a bike as in the kind you have when you're a kid I'm talking about my sleek black 848 Ducati that I saved up for years to buy. Ari and I are spoiled when it come to cars because he has a land rover for everyday use and a silver Porsche carrera for special occasions. While I have my Ducati for everyday use and a black Ferrari f430 for special occasions, or anytime I need to drive with more than one other person, or when I drive Ella (she's deathly afraid of motorcycles for some reason).

When I finished my last trip I finally had time to see my sisters, who I hadn't seen since my parents filed for divorce a couple months ago. Ever since then dad has been very protective over "his half of the kids" you see when they filed for divorce they split us in two, my dad got the older two, me and Ari, while my mom got the younger half, Ella and Angle. Except for Angle whose thirteen, we were all born in the span of three years, Ari whose seventeen, me sixteen and Ella fifteen. I parked my bike and walked into the house, actually I should say mansion, but house makes me sound less snobby. You see even though my dad is a scientist, my mom makes a lot more money. My mom is a famous veterinarian, so she makes more money than my dad. Anyways I love my mom's house it smells like chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen and everywhere else smells like the ocean, despite being in Arizona, but it's still really nice. The house sits on 10 acres of land, and every inch of it is gorgeous! We even have a barn with lots of horses, and yes I do ride horses, how do think I got so good at riding my motorcycle? So anyway as soon as I walked in I heard "MAAAAAAXXXXXXX!" and then I was tackled by my sisters.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." I said laughing.

Then I heard Ari's voice say "Yes, yes, we get it Max is here, but do you think you could keep it down? I was kind of trying to sleep" then he came down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. "But since I'm up why don't we show Max her new room" by the way he said it I knew I was going to love it, Ari just knew me that well.

Ella and Angle nodded and pulled me up the stairs. Talking the whole way about how much I'll love my new room "This is it"** ("it" is the 1,234****th**** word! Omg! That's like the most I've ever written! I usually slack of and do the minimum so I never got this high!) **Ella said. I opened the door and the only thing that came out of my mouth was wow. How did they know me so well? How long have they been working on this? My room was perfect. Two of the walls were painted light grey, while the other two were white with graffiti covering them; I had a metal four poster queen sized bed. The bed spread was black with bright blue, orange, purple and green splatters all over it. It was covered in pillows that were a mixture of black, orange, purple, blue, green, white and sliver. On the other side of the room there was a white sectional couch covered in the same pillows as my bed. The couch was facing a flat screen T.V. there was a white furry carpet underneath the couch and a coffee table that was painted glossy black. There were two chairs in the corner, one was purple and the other one was blue, they had a sliver table inbetween them. In another corner there was a silver desk and a see through orange plastic swivel chair. All the boxes of my clothes were in my closet that was the size of my old bedroom. There were also a lot of new clothes in my closet the Ella had picked out, even though we don't have the same taste she knows what I like. I ran and jumped on my bed. "I told you she would do that" I heard Ari say, but I didn't care I loved my new room.

Then I sat up and said "wait, where are my guitars?"

"I knew she would say that, too" Ari said as he gave Ella a pointed look. Then he turned to me and said "I guess we'll have to show you"

I followed Ari, Ella and Angle to the basement. They took me down a short hallway and into a dark room. When they turned the lights on I saw a music room with a whole set up, including amps and mics. Ari's drums and my guitars were set among the many instruments. Even though Ari and I knew how to play every instrument in this room we manly played drums and guitars. There was also a recording studio in the next room over. The basement also had a movie room and an arcade, and when I say arcade I'm not kidding. "This is awesome!" I screamed making Ari wince. "wait a second how did you guys do all of this so fast?"

"We did it before we even knew you were coming for sure" Angle said cheerfully. She must have seen the bewildered look on my face because she said "you see mom wanted to make sure that she was ready when she won the custody battle for you guys"

"What custody battle? And why was she so sure of her-self?" I asked I honestly knew nothing about this at all and i had the feeling I was the only one out of the loop.

"Well mom said that when people get divorced if they have kids they go to court to see who gets them, or in some cases who gets who. And I don't know why she thought she was going to win, she never really explained." Angle said.

Then Ari said "I know the answer to that question," Ella, Angle and I all turned to look at him, "I was kind of telling mom what dad would do to us when he was drunk and how often it was."

"Oh, now it makes sense" I said but the younger girls just looked confused.

"Y-you mean this wasn't the first time?" Ella asked us. All we could do was nod.


	2. drama with a side of school

**I don't own Maximum ride, never have never will! Please read and review don't kill me if I mess up the characters a little! And I need ideas for last names for Dylan, Fang, Nudge and Gazzy, oh and maybe some names for Max's teachers! Thanks you're the best!**

On Monday morning mom woke me up (okay she dragged me kicking and screaming form bed) then I went down stairs only to have Ella freak out and start screaming "Max, Max, Max, Max! Can I do your hair? Ooo and your make up? And can I pick out your clothes?" She paused for a second waited for a response.

"If it will get you to shut up, sure. Now can I go back to eating in peace?" I said.

"Please Max! I won't do anything you don't- wait did you just say yes?" She said switching from begging to confusion in a matter of seconds. I nodded and she squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!" She said before running upstairs. I looked at Ari and rolled my eyes, he just laughed, it was the first laugh I've heard from him since we went to live with dad.

Then Angle came down the stairs "I take it you agreed to let Ella dress you up" she said laughing slightly. I nodded sadly and she rolled her eyes.

Then mom came downstairs and said "Max can you drive Ella to school? I'm taking Angle and I don't have time to day to come back and pick Ella up."

"Sure fine with me."

"Thanks so much you're a life saver!" she said as she rushed out the door with Angle following close behind.

"Bye Max. Bye Ari" Angle said over her shoulder as she tried to keep up with mom.

I was greeted by Ella when I got out of the shower, who then shoved me back into the bathroom to do my hair. First she blow dried it then she straightened it, I have to admit it was a step up from my normal frizzy waves. Then she added a clip in purple streak. Then she applied some foundation that made my skin almost shimmer in the light (shimmer not to be confused with a certain vampire sparkle). Then she moved onto my eyes applying black eyeliner and a light silvery eye-shadow. Finishing off my eyes with black mascara. She added some lip-gloss that enhanced the natural color of my lips as well as adding some sparkle. Then she dragged me to my room and threw me some clothes. When I was done I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I had to admit I looked good. I had on a pair of white ripped up skinny jeans, a purple tank-top and an oversized black button down with the sleeves rolled up hanging open, but it was missing something. I looked around and grabbed two things, one was a pair of silver metallic suspenders that I then left to hang down over the back and sides, the other was a black leather wrist band that hand my name in purple and surrounded by scattered silver studs. Then I left the closet when Ella saw what I had added instead of freaking out she just nodded and said "Looks good" then we headed down stairs I threw on my black ripped up converse and leather jacket. Ari was in the family room watching T.V. he looked up and said "wow the notoriously late Max is actually leaving the house early! That's not even on time!"

I just looked at him and laughed "very funny Ari especially coming from the reason I'm always late." I said and he laughed. I turned and grabbed my keys and Ella then ran out the door shouting "Bye Ari" over my shoulder. We got into my Ferrari and sped off down the driveway.

As usual when I bring my Ferrari to school everyone stairs even the girls who are dumb enough to think a pop star is going to get out or something. It's kind of annoying when people watch me drive up I parked in my usual parking space and I could here murmurs go up, probably saying something like "that dudes an idiot! He's parking in Max Rides spot!" coming from the guys or "He must be so brave! He's in _her _spot!" from the girls (ha-ha suckers they're so afraid of me they can't even say my name!). Ella and I got out of the car and then they realized it was me so the girls turned away and the guys started starring at me with, lust? Sexist pigs. As I walked the crowd parted, yeah that's what being the bad girl in school can do, but so can being Dylan's girlfriend **(don't worry he won't be for long)**,so I guess I'm a double whammy. Dylan is the second hottest guy in our school (or so I'm told) and he's on the varsity football team. I know what you're thinking is this the stereotypical story where he's the quarterback? And the only bad thing is that all the girls are all over him? And who's the hottest? The answers to your questions are no Ari is the Quarterback, Dylan is the wide receiver, it's not the only bad thing, but it is one of many on my top five, and Ari is supposedly the hottest, but I don't see it. So I made my way towards my friends, and Ella stayed with me. I looked at her and said "you still hang out with them?"

She looked at me and said "Duh, but you're always late, or you can't come because of dad, and Gazzy and I don't have lunch with you remember."

"Oh well all three of those accounts can be blamed on other people, so I guess I'm off the hook" I said. She just laughed. Then we got to the group.

"Max! You're actually on time!" Iggy shouted then the rest of the group turned around, minus Nudge who is also late every morning.

"Yeah I didn't have to drag Ari out of bed today" I said with a wink. They all laughed, they knew from movie night/sleep over things we do how long it takes to get him up. My group calls themselves the flock, we consist of me, Ari, Iggy (Jeff's his real name), Nudge (Monique), Gazzy (Gary), J.J., Ella, Angle (she's an honorary member) and Nick (I call him Fang because he is evil, just like vampires, but it's catching on for different reasons). I love everyone in the flock like family, except for Fang **(this will also change)**, and in some cases they are really family. The only reason Fang's in our group is because he grew up with Iggy and I and he is really close to Iggy. I mean Iggy tells him things that he doesn't even tell me! And he tells me almost everything! The flock minus two stacked our left fists and then tapped each other's fists twice with our right ones. After we finished our ritual Dylan came up and draped his arm over my shoulder and I fought the erg to wince.

"Hey Babe." This time I fought the erg to barf.

I plastered a fake grin on my face and said "Hi Dylan" out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy roll his eyes, I could tell he had heard the annoyed tone that laced my voice. Dylan bent down to kiss me on the lips but I quickly turned my head so he got my cheek instead. On the inside I sighed with relief when he didn't try again. Because I knew that if I let him kiss me on the lips he would turn it into a make out session which went from okay to irritating and now they just piss me off.

Then the bell rang and I used it as an excuse to get out from under his arm and out of his reach I pulled Iggy with me who then pulled Fang with him. "You have to break up with him" Iggy whispered in my ear.

"Why? I'm perfectly happy with Dylan!" I hissed back.

"I never said anything about you being unhappy, I just said you should break up with him" he pointed out, why does he have to know me so well! Then Nudge ran to catch up with, us seeing as she just got there, and saved me from having to respond to Iggy's comment, but not before he sent me a look saying we'll talk about this later.  
>"Hey guys" she said<p>

"Hey Nudge" we all replied. She was to out of breath from running so she didn't launch into one of her rants right away. When we got to our homeroom we sat down in the back of the room. Iggy, Nudge and I were talking and messing around while Mr. Sunshine stared off into space looking extremely emo.

" Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I almost forgot! You know that really hot guy that looks like a surfer? He's in my history class and he left his friends just to sit with me! Did you know his name is Andrew? Well it is and guess what he told me! I can call him Drew! Then he was like now I'll always know it's you. And I was like how? And he was like 'cause you're the only one who can call me that. And then I was like why don't they call you that and he was like I don't let them, it's a right reserved by the prettiest girl in school and I was like who me? And he looked at me and said who else could I possibly be talking about? And then he took my hand and wrote his number on it! Then I gave him mine and he called me over the weekend! And now I'm super excited because we have a date on Friday! I can't wait! We'll go to the movies and-mumuhr" Nudge said, well was saying until Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

Then he slowly lifted his hand and screamed "she's quiet! It's a miracle! But seriously Nudge you're obsessive." I laughed.

"Coming from you that's hilarious. Especially since you've been obsessed with Ella since we were eight" Nudge countered her voice filled with venom. This only made me laugh harder and even Mr. Emotionless rock cracked a smile as Nudge and Iggy exchanged insults and sarcastic remarks, I taught them well *wipes imaginary tear from face* sniff.

Then it was time for first period and we split up Fang and I in one direction and Nudge and Iggy in the other. I had History first, J.J. is in my class and guess who else is the one and only Fang in all his girlishly long haired glory. We walked into class and sat down in opposite corners. We both silently agreed to stay as far away from each-other as possible, when not being forced to sit at the same table by Iggy who thinks we should try to go back to the way it was before the incident. You might be wondering what the incident is, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to tell anybody what happened that day, even Iggy doesn't know what happened, he might have an idea but that's about it. Class started and I zoned out. Then Mrs. Vernon said something about a project worth a hundred points and I started listening then she went on and read the rubric to us. "Now it's time to get your partners," she said and I zoned out until I heard my name. "Max and Nick you will be partners, and you topic is daily life of the ancient Egyptians" this is a good and bad thing, good thing Fang and I are top of the class so it will be easy, bad thing I have to put up with Fang.

**So for some reason my author note didn't show up so I'll give you the gist of it, basically it was asking for you to read and review, expect certain characters to have slightly different personalities and that I don't own Maximum Ride, once again READ AND REVIEW! Please? **

**One last thing did anyone pick up the little "Adoring boyfriend" part that I put in the first chapter?**


	3. what just happened here

**This chapter sucks and I admit it but I needed to clear some things up between Max and Fang and I started introducing a little fax in but not enough for Max to realize it yet. Once again I don't own Maximum ride James Patterson does and I'm just a fan with a good idea for a plot. (Well sort of, I have an idea where this is going but I just don't exactly know how I'm going to get there)**

"So we'll work at my house, oh and remember Ari and I moved in with Ella." I said to Fang over the phone.

"Great, I can pick up the poster board and colored paper." He replied.

"Oh and my mom is working late so do you think you can get carry out? I would but I have to stay and help Ari. Just don't tell him I said that or he would kill me and my mom." I said still not believing the fact that I'm inviting FANG into my house, much less asking him to bring me dinner!

He just laughed and agreed. Then I hung up wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. I know I sound mean when I say that but I can't help that I know that he is just dying to insult, embarrass, or totally degrade me. And yes that is truly the type of person he is. I don't even know who started the insult war but I know that once you get him going he can be brutal. That's probably because he used to know me so well, we actually used to be best friends, I think at one point I even had a crush on him, but that was be for he emo-fied himself, before the incident even happened.

"MAX! Nicks here! Hurry up!" Ella shouted from the front hall, she's so impatient!

"I'm coming! Just give me a sec!" I yelled back.

I ran down the stairs and skidded to a stop. Ella and Fang we're talking about something in hushed voices, I thought I heard them say Dylan so I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my thought and they both whipped around. "Hey Max." Fang said with a slightly uncertain tone in his voice.

"Hi" I replied shortly. Then I motioned him to follow me and I headed upstairs to the office. Our office is probably as cool as offices can get, it has a table with a huge tough screen tablet mounted in it, there are monitors on all sides but one and you can send images and information to them and the display it. It also has a huge desk on the beyond the monitors and it has a few smaller tablets imbedded in the top.

"Wow" was all Fang could manage.

"Yep I get it, it's pretty cool. Can we get to work now?"

"Yeah Sure"

We worked for an hour and then I got extremely bored. "I'm bored! Can we stop and eat for a second?"

Fang rolled his eyes and I thought I saw a flicker of a smile and he said "Yeah I was just about to say the same thing; I hope you don't mind I got us burgers from the place in town."

"Nah it's cool, as long as they're medium rare, I only eat burgers if they're medium rare. And I do realize that the sounds really bitchy, but it's the truth."

"Well you're in luck I'm the same way so I got us both medium rare burgers."

For a second I thought he was being sarcastic but then I realized he was telling the truth.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" he responded with a nod.

So I'm betting that you guys think that from here on out me and fang will be best buds forever just because we have the same taste in meat, well sorry to burst your bubble but that isn't going to happen. So we talked some more and I finally had to ask him what had been on my mind, "Fang, do you remember how we started the insult war? Because I don't."

"Um I think that it was right after the incident, we had just started school and we got into another one of those fights and finally you said something that I was offended by and I think I insulted you back and then it just never stopped."

"That's probably why I don't remember. Oops did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah I remember from when we were kids you always forgot something if it was your fault or something like that, all I know is that it used to piss me off so much."

"why don't we just stop the insult war and call it a tie," I said "but just because I'm not going to insult you doesn't mean I can stand you anymore then I used to. I'm just getting tired of it; we've been doing this since eighth grade."

"Agreed."

Then we went back to work now that we figured that out it will be a lot easier to finish the project.

Tuesday day came and went without incident, only a few issues with Fang, they were mostly about the project, Dylan was starting to respect my personal space more, Ella and I are becoming a lot closer and Ari found out he can go to school starting next week, so as far as I knew my life was fine. Wednesday was when it all went downhill. That was the day Ari and I both got letters asking us to testify against our own dad.

"Max! Ari! You've got mail!" I heard mom yell as she walked into the kitchen. So I reluctantly pulled myself off my bed and I went downstairs to see what it was. Ari and I arrived at the same time and mom handed us each a letter. I opened mine first and read it. As soon as I finished it I let it fall from my fingers and onto the floor.

"What is it Max? Max? Are you okay?" mom asked with a worried tone.

I just motioned to the letter and she picked it up and read it, "Oh" was all she could say. Ari and I shared a look before leaving the room to discuss it (wow I actually sound kind of serious there!). That night I called Fang and told him I couldn't work on the project that night, and when he responded he almost sounded sad, what's up with that? Anyway Ari and I had decided that we were going to testify and that we were determined to keep him away from Ella and Angle. After we were done with him, he wasn't going to be able to call us let alone come near us, or our family.

**Oh and I still need ideas for last names and teacher names! Please help me! I am terrible with coming up with last names! Read and review and if you really want to I guess you can give me flames but only if you give me a name/ ways to fix what I messed up on! Oh and sneak peak! Fang is going to get a makeover that makes Dylan the third hottest guy in school! Ha-ha sucker!**


	4. God i hate sluts

**Please review! I need your help! I don't care if there flames! Cirtisize all you want but just help me fix it! **

**I don't own maximum ride and I never will! But I do own Kat, Drew and the plot! Just so you know Ariel is Angle but in six year old form!**

"MAX!" mom yelled.

"Five more minutes!" I yelled back.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago! Now get up or I'll get the water!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would! Five, four three-"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

God why can't anyone just let me sleep in! I'm currently in the middle of the worst week of my life! Doesn't anybody give a girl a break around here! I sat up and looked at the clock; I had to leave in like twenty minutes! Good thing I took my shower last night or I'd be screwed! I ran to the bathroom straightened my hair and threw on my usual eyeliner and mascara. Then went back to my room and grabbed my go to outfit. I threw on a pair of black ripped up skinny jeans, a red tank, a loose fitting t-shirt that said "truthfully I can't stand you" and my leather jacket. I threw on my shoes, ran downstairs and grabbed Ella, and then I was gone.

When I got to school I found the flock and we went through our routine stacking of the fists and then we kind of just hung out, talking about everything but nothing at the same time. I love my friends, they're like my family, I don't know if I could live without them (did I really just say that? God I hope Iggy isn't reading this! He wouldn't let me hear the end of it!). I was also kind of glad that Dylan wasn't here right now, he is my boyfriend but whenever he's around the flock, well it gets super awkward. Even when it's just the two of us it's awkward! And I still don't know what Ella and Fang were talking about when he came over to work on the project, I mean I could have sworn I heard them say "Dylan" and Ella won't tell me which pisses me off.

Anyway while I was lost in thought Ella, and Fang were arguing about what will happen to our football team during the game tonight, Ella was saying that they'd get crushed without Ari, and Fang was saying that they would do fine. Even I knew something was up, Fang was constantly saying that the only good player we have is Ari, and I don't think he suddenly changed his mind, something was up. I half listened until I heard Ella say "You wanna bet?"

"Yeah, if I win you have to take care of my little sister for about a week after school."

"Deal and if I win….I get to give you a makeover, hair and all"

"Deal"

Something was defiantly going on Fangs little sister, Ariel, is so sweet, and I don't think it's that bad of a threat, yeah something was defiantly up. Just then the bell rang and I didn't have time to drill Ella on what just happened.

Iggy pulled me through the halls saying that there were two new girls and they were in our homeroom or something like that. When we got there Mr. Morris was standing talking to a girl, off to the side was Brigid (gag) and another girl, the new girl honestly was every bit as slutty as Brigid and from the sound of her voice every bit as annoying. Mr. Morris turned as we walked in and he motioned me over to him.

"Max this is Katy (pronounced like Katie), she and her sister Lissa," he motioned to the girl with Brigid "are new here."

"Hi" Katy said shyly.

"Hey"

"Max, Katy has the same schedule as you and I was wondering if you could show her around."

"Sure fine with me"

"Great"

I started walking back to my usual table when I realized to Katy wasn't following me. She just kind of stood in the middle of the room looking unsure. So I motioned her to follow me and she did we had just sat down when Nudge burst in the door. "MAXMAXMAX! You'll never guess what just happened to me! It's so amazing and mind blowing! Oh my god, I am so happy! Guess, guess, guess! Wait don't guess you'll never be able to guess, it's just too amazing! Drew just asked me to be his girlfriend! He said he didn't want to wait until after our date! Isn't that sweet! He's so amazing! And not to mention the fact that he's so totally HOT! I'm so excited! Wait you haven't met him, have you? Oh god I can't wait for you to meet him! Oh and who's the new girl? Is she nice? Do you think I'm scaring her? Oh god I Hope I'm not scaring her! I'm not scaring you am I? Please tell me I'm not! I'd feel so bad if I was! Oh god oh go-"I clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, this is Katy, so far she is really nice but you can't expect her to answer you if you don't give her enough time. Now I'm going to lift my hand but I want you to promise me you won't start ranting again, okay?" she nodded "Good" and I lifted my hand.

Then I heard laughter. I turned to see Katy cracking up. "You guys are hilarious! And no Nudge you didn't scare me at all. My best friend used to do the same thing." She said while still laughing slightly. "Oh and Max, you can call me Kat"

"Cool, so everyone this is Kat, she's new obviously, Kat this is Jeff but we call him Iggy, you met Nudge, her real name is Monique, that's F-Nick and of course you know who I am." I said pointing to everyone as I said their names.

"Fnick? That's an interesting name, I guess." Kat said looking at Fang.

"Actually it's Nick, but Max calls me Fang." He explained

"Oh that makes more sense"

"Yeah" he replied before going back to being Mr. Emotionless rock. I rolled my eyes and we all went back to talking about Nudges new boyfriend, it was kind of boring but it was pretty much all she would talk about so we were stuck with it. Anyway when homeroom was over Kat, Fang and I walked to history on the way there I saw Dylan and waved, then I realized that he was walking with Lissa and Brigid, the two biggest sluts in our school, I frowned, normally Dylan wouldn't even look at girls like them, let alone talk to them.

When we got to history there were only three seats left, and they were all in a row! Fun! Fang walked towards one of the seats and sat down, Kat sat down in another one, leaving only the middle seat open. Double fun! Class started and Mrs. Vernon assigned Kat to J.J's group for the project, at least she's with someone nice, unlike me. I looked over at Fang and he smirked as if to say ha-ha sucker you're stuck with me, but there was something in his eyes, something I couldn't place, it almost gave him a gentle look. I looked away confused. Once again something's up and it has everything to do with Fang. But before I could figure it out it was time to go.

Kat and I had biology next, and lucky for me my boyfriend was in that class, but so was Lissa, that was probably why he was walking with her! To show her to her classes! Kat and I sat down next to Dylan who was next to Lissa, who was commenting on how strong he is, how good his hair looks and how big his arms are, gag. I know what you're thinking, shouldn't you be mad? Some random slut is flirting with your boyfriend! That's the thing, I know I should care but I really didn't weird right? I mean a month ago I would've cared, I would've cared so much I would've kicked her anorexic ass into next week! But now? Not so much. Anyway as I sat down he looked over and said "Hey babe"

"Hey" I said kissing him on the cheek, I have no idea why I did that but I did.

He put his arm around me and smiled. I think I smiled back, but it might have been a grimace, he wouldn't have noticed, he was too wrapped up in his conversation with the red haired wonder slut to notice if I did. Biology was boring except for the part when Lissa freaked out and left the room, leaving all the guys staring worriedly after her (gag), including Dylan. If I hadn't been so pissed at him I would have laughed. Kat volunteered to go talk to her sister, but I don't think she tried very hard because when she came back Lissa wasn't with her. When I gave her a questioning look she just shrugged. The rest of class was boring and uneventful so I was glad when it was time for calculus; yes that's how boring biology was.

When calculus was over and it was time for lunch, as usual I walked to Dylan's locker, only to find the wonder slut flirting it up with him, and the worst part was he was flirting back.

"I can't believe you!" I said to him making the pain in my voice heard and then I turned and walked away.

"Max!" I heard him call after me.

"Max!" I felt his hand close around my arm and he forced me to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND AFTER SHE CATCHES YOU FLIRTING WITH A SLUT?" I screamed at him. That was the final straw, I can handle him talking to a girl who's flirting with him, hell I can even handle him flirting back, but pretending that it didn't happen, that was it.

"What's with you suddenly? One minute you're dodging my kisses and the next you accusing me of flirting! I get it you just want me as a prop a plaything and then whenever I try to be close to you you shy away! Then you get jealous that I have a new friend that just happens to be a pretty girl! And just for the record Lissa's not a slut Max."

"Sorry that I feel like she's trying to steal my boyfriend, sorry that I even cared enough to have a reaction to a girl flirting with my boyfriend!" I spat venomously then I turned and stormed away, leaving a speechless Dylan in my wake. I stormed into the library, knowing that Dylan wouldn't look there let alone know where it is. I went into the farthest corner and sulked (I don't cry).

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

I spun around only to find myself staring into a pair of beautiful blue eyes, the face that they belonged to wasn't that bad either. "You're new here aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sam, my sisters and I just moved here, how'd you know I was new?" he said.

I laughed, "I'm Max, and I knew because you were stupid enough to try and comfort me."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?"

"Not really, but people tend to turn a blind eye when I'm upset," he looked confused "I'm kind of the bad ass girl of this school, and people know that if I show any weakness it's best to ignore it. And pretend it never happened."

"Oh, so would it be a bad idea to ask what happened?"

"Not really, considering everyone will know by the end of the day."

"Okay then, what happened?"

"Well, I'm half of the schools power couple, but lately I haven't really been close to my boyfriend. Then I saw this girl Lissa flirting with him, at first I didn't care, but then I realized he was flirting back. I got really pissed and blew up at him, then he tried to turn it back on me so I got even angrier, and finally I just left, and right now I don't know if we're still dating or if we broke up. It's just so confusing, I mean one minute he only cares about me and then the next he's flirting with a slut. Shit Lissa's your sister! Damn it I forgot!"

Sam just laughed, "It's cool. You're right she is a slut." Now it was my turn to laugh, but it was more out of relief than anything else. We spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing, I really like Sam, he's nice and funny at times, but he was also the first person to comfort me, outside of the Flock of course.

When Lunch ended I almost didn't want it to, I was having so much fun talking to Sam. The rest of the day was a blur, Sam was in two of my classes, nobody asked about the fight, and I didn't see Dylan or the devil for the rest of the school day. I was walking to my car, alone because Ella was going home with Nudge, and of course there he was standing next to my car waiting for me. "Max, we need to talk."

**Ha-ha cliffy! Tell me what you think should I make them break up now and get it over with or later so I can add more drama. Please hit that button that says review before you go! Thanks!**


	5. makeover and revenge

**Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do! I've been busy! Like really busy, but on the bright side this chapter has lots of fax, most of it is on Fangs part, but whatever its still fax. Oh and I did something a little different, I switch from Max to Fangs point of view in here so that I can show you what's really going on in his head, so sorry if that's going to confuse some people. One last thing before I do the disclaimer, remember I still need last names for my characters! So if you could give me some more ideas that would be great! Thanks! Oh and because no one answered my question about what you want to happen between Dylan and Max, I decided to keep them together, just to torture you! Muhahahah! Oh and I don't own maximum ride, James Patterson does! I only own Kat, Ariel (who is not in this chapter), Drew (also not in this chapter) and the plot.**

"_Max we need to talk"_

"There's nothing to say Dylan" I said slightly exasperated.

"No, Max, we both know that there is a lot to say. Starting with why we're fighting anyway."

"Oh, come on Dylan, we both know it's because of your new found obsession with little Miss. Lissa."

"Nothing happened! At least not on for me! I don't know what you saw."

"Oh yeah sure, that was nothing, I haven't seen you act like that since, well, you never acted like that! Not even with me!"

"Max, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not! I see the way bitches like Lissa look at you, I'm not oblivious! And in case you haven't noticed, they all stand around and practically undress you with their eyes!"

"It wasn't ever a problem before."

"That's because normally you don't return the favor!"

"You don't understand, do you?"

"What? What don't I understand?"

"Max, you should know by now that you're the only girl I ever really look at, and that's the way it's always been, and that's the way it's always going to be." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, then he leant down to kiss me, but before he did he said three words that scared the shit out of me, those words were "I love you". I my mind froze, what the hell was that supposed to mean? How do I feel about it? This isn't going to turn him into an overly-protective-to-the-point-of-being-a-stalker kind of boyfriend? Oh god that would be bad, he was bad enough before he said those three annoying words, now he probably won't let me out of his sight! Oh god, that also means he'll be making err, certain demands more often, I barely get out of it as it is! Does he think I return his feelings? Do I return his feelings-wait-I don't want to know the answer to that question.

I pulled up to our house and parked. I walked into a very worried Nudge and a very hopeful Ella, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What happened?" they screamed at the same time.

"Well hello to you too. God you guys are loud!"

"Maaaax!" they whined.

"Fine, go up to my room and wait there while I say hi to Ari." They squealed and ran up the stairs to my room debating my decision every step of the way.

"Hey Ari"

"S'up Max"

"Did you hear form Ella and Nudge?"

He laughed "and Iggy and Gazzy. So did you dump the Bastard?"

"I was about to then he told me that he loved me and kissed me. I'm not cruel enough to break up with him right after that!" Ari just shook his head, I could tell that it would be best to leave before he started teasing me about what Dylan had said. "I have to go and spill all the details to Ella and Nudge, talk to you later."

Upstairs Ella and Nudge demanded every little detail, as I suspected. Nudge let out a whoop after I told them I was still with Dylan, and Ella just looked at me, as if to say, are you sure that was a good idea? I just shrugged, honestly, I had a feeling I was going to regret it, but what can you do? What happens, happens, there's nothing you can do.

"They're still together, sorry man."

"It's no biggy, it's not like I've had a crush on her since we were ten." I said with a shrug.

"Don't talk like that! You'll have your chance!"

"Yeah, right after she stops hating me, and that will happen when all hell freezes over or when I become the king of England."

"Uhg! You and Max are the most stubborn people I have ever met!"

"And you just figured that out?"

"NICK!"

I groaned, "Yeah Ella?"

"You lost the bet! That means I get to give you a makeover!"

"WHAT? Oh you mean that bet, damn it, I forgot." Under my breath I added, "She's still with him, and she still hates me, why don't we call the plan off? It's not like it's going to work."

"Oh suck it up, Nudge and I are going to give you a makeover, and it is going to work. You just have to give it some time. Oh and don't tell Nudge the real reason we're doing this, she still wants Max with Dylan, so keep up the act that you hate it."

"Trust me, it won't be an act."

"So you'll still do it? Yay, I have to go see you!"

"Wait, when do I have to go through this torture?"

"This weekend." I groaned again.

When I walked into homeroom Nudge was bouncing up in down with excitement, Iggy looked like he was trying not to laugh and Fang, well Fang looked like he was in the middle of a huge hangover, this should be good. "Hey guys, what's up with him?" I pointed at Fang.

"He, um, lost a bet." Iggy said still holding back laughs.

"Yeah! Ella and I get to give him a makeover! And he has to let us cut his hair!" Nudge said. I was disappointed, I thought she would go into one of her usual rants, but she didn't.

"Wait! What?" Fang sat bolt upright, "You and Ella are going to cut my hair? I thought I would at least get to have it done b a professional!"

"Well, you can have a professional do it that is if you pay for it yourself"

"Oh, good, I'm not letting you or Ella near my head with a pair of scissors."

"Wow! It's such a rare experience! The infamous Fang actually had a conversation that lasted more than one sentence!" now Iggy couldn't help it and he was cracking up so hard he was all but rolling up on the floor. Fang just scowled and put his head back on the table.

"But I want to come!"

"Why do you want to come so bad? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your… boyfriend, or something?"

"I want to see you torture Fang! Please! I'm begging you! This is a once in a life time opportunity! You have to let me come!"

"Fine, but you have to keep quiet, meaning no commentary or laughing allowed, got it?"

"Sure, whatever you say, but can I talk about other stuff that has nothing to do with his makeover?"

"Sure, but you can't insult, tease or mock him what so ever."

"Buzz kill."

"Max."

"Fine! No insults, teasing or mocking of any kind!"

"No crossies."

"Damn it!"

Here goes the worst day of my life, the day that I go through what no teenage boy should go through, a makeover. Why the hell did I agree to do this stupid thing in the first place? Then the doorbell rang, they're here, fun! (Please note sarcasm) I went and opened the door, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Then I looked up and saw the answer to my previous question, standing right in behind Ella and trying not to laugh her head off at my response, or was it the fact that I'm miserable? I don't know but as usual I put on the show and acted like I hated her, I scowled and looked at Ella "What is she doing here? Isn't it bad enough that I'm getting a makeover in the first place? I don't need to deal with the torture of having to look at her!"

"She had nothing better to do and she can be very entertaining, so needless to say we brought Max so that we wouldn't get bored out of our minds while you try stuff on."

"Uh-huh, sure you did."

"Come on we have to go! You're going to get a haircut first, then we'll buy new shirts, jeans, and well, we're basically replacing everything that's in your closet."

"What about my ear ring?"

"You have an ear ring? Why? I mean I know Iggy has one but you?"

"Don't worry about it there are only two people outside my family that know, and that's Max and Iggy."

"You kept it? I was pretty sure that you'd get rid of it after…" Max suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah I kept it, remember the promise we made? Yeah, I don't break my promises, so I kept it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, back it up, what promise and when did all this happen?" we all looked at Nudge who had been uncharacteristically quiet the last few days, so much so we had forgotten about her.

Lucky for me I didn't have to answer, Max did it for me, "Um, well when I got my ears pierced I was freaking out because I didn't want random holes in my ears, so I made Iggy and Fang promise to pierce theirs too. They did it the same day I got mine, no one noticed Fangs because his hair was so long and Iggy, well he's Iggy, people expect that kind of stuff from him, so it wasn't that big a deal." She said with a shrug. Before turning and heading back to her car. We all just stood there for a second then followed her.

We got to the mall and the first place we went was the barber shop, Ella showed the man a few pictures of what she wanted and then he came over to me. Halfway through the haircut the man looked at me and asked, "Why exactly are you letting three girls choose your hairstyle? I mean, what if you don't like it?"

"It's just the first two the other one is just here because she wants to see me tortured. And I kind of lost a bet, and I agreed to let them give me a full out makeover if I lost, so if I don't like it, well it's really too bad for me, 'cause I can't change it."

"Wow, I haven't heard that one before."

I have to admit Fangs haircut looked really good, it was kind of long and his bangs fell in his eyes, giving him an even more mysterious-emo look then he already had. Nudge saw that his ear ring didn't look so good so we went to hot topic and got him a single black stud, which she made him put in immediately. Then we went shopping where Ella declared that his new colors were going to be black, red, grey, dark blue, forest green, and on occasion white, and that if he wore any other color she would kill him, bring him back to life, clone him and then torture everyone of his clones in various painful ways until they're all dead (while he watches it happen to) and then she'd kill him again (I really taught her well). Of course I wasn't allowed to see anything because they said it was going to be a surprise on Monday. We finished shopping and went to the food court. "Food!" I practically screamed, then Nudge, Fang and I all went to buy as much as possible, while Ella looked at us with disgust, "How can you eat all that?" she asked.

We shrugged and said in unison "High metabolism." Then we went back to eating, when we were done Ella and Nudge went to Fangs house so that they could pick out his "debut" outfit, all he did was groan. I could tell that he had had enough and just wanted them out, so naturally I encouraged the idea, earning a glare from Fang.

When I got home I saw Kat outside my house waiting for me, "MAX!" she yelled when she saw me.

"Hey Kat, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you right now."

"Um, okay let's go up to my room, we can talk there." We went up to my room and she sat down on my couch; I closed the door and sat down with her. "Okay, spill it what's wrong?"

"I heard Lissa talking to someone on the phone last night, and I heard her say Dylan, so naturally I listened in and she was talking about how they kissed and how he had told her that he wanted her but had to be with you and how he wasn't going to be the one to break it off, she was also talking about how they made it to third base already, but he said Fourth would have to wait until you were out of the picture. I didn't believe it at first, but then I realized that when I'd seen them in the hall they always looked awkward if you were around even if you weren't looking at them or talking to Dylan. So I figured that it had to be the truth, so I came over and waited for you, I didn't want to tell you over the phone or through text or anything, because that, well that's too much to take in and I wanted to actually be there for you." When she finally finished I wasn't sure if I was angry, hurt, sad or kind of relieved, I don't know where relieved came from, but that was what I felt. Was I relieved that he didn't really love me? Probably. Was I angry because he cheated? Hell yeah. Was I hurt because of it? That goes without saying. Was I sad? Surprisingly, I wasn't sad, at all. I realized that Kat was still waiting for me to respond.

"Honestly, I was going to break up with him before but that was when I had a reason, and proof." I said and she looked shocked, "Now all I need is to do is catch them together, and I can be free of that giant imbecile that I currently call my boyfriend."

"You're not mad?"

"Honey, I'm more than mad, I'm pissed."

"But you're saying that the fact that I just told you that didn't make you want to burst out into tears? I was right about you, you are different from most girls, but in a good way. Now how are we going to get this to work?"

"Well we could get tracking chips, put them in their bags and watch until they meet up outside of class or school and catch them then."

"No that's too complicated how about we pay someone to follow one of them, and then take a pic of them making out and bam! We have a perfectly legit reason for you to dump Dylan's sorry ass!"

"That could work, but I don't think we need to pay them, I know just the person for the job, and a bonus, he works for free."

**Please review! I need advice/suggestions/last names for characters! I also will respond to any questions not involving what's going to happen, even though I have it all written down, so you can either review or pm me and I will respond as soon as possible! Now do me a favor and click that little button that says review, do it! You know you want to! Just hit the damn button already! **


	6. Break down

**This chapter is more of a filler than anything there are some really good parts, but most of it sucks. The names Betz, Savage, and Bishop all belong to MaximumRideFanAddict. I don't own Maximum ride, James Patterson does, I only own the plot, Kat, Ariel, Drew, Betz and Mrs. Savage (kind of MaximumRideFanAddict gave me her and Betz names, and she also gave me the idea for her personality, I just enhanced it.)**

"Betz? I need you to do me a tiny favor."

"Max, we both know that your favors are never tiny, small, or relatively easy."

"Fine, but I still have a job for you."

"What is it? And why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking?"

"I need you to keep an eye on someone for me."

"Like?"

"Dylan Bishop, and/or Lissa Bates."

"Your boyfriend and the newest slut in town, this could get interesting."

"Oh trust me it will get interesting. Anyway someone told me that he's cheating on me with her, so I need proof so I can dump his sorry ass and not get weird looks in the hallway."

"What kind of proof?"

"Preferably pics of a make out session or something, but other than that pretty much anything that proves he's cheating on me. Got it?"

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'.

"Good, oh and Betz, the sooner the better."

"Yeah I was right; this is going to be fun." I rolled my eyes and hung up, lucky me I have Betz to do my dirty work, and not to mention, he's really good at it. Betz is the kind of kid that just blends in, his real name is Benjamin Betz, but everyone calls him Betz. Well the kids who know he exists do; so not many people really. Anyway he owes me big time since I caught him when he almost slipped and fell off a cliff on a class hike, so every once and a while I call him and ask him for a favor or two, after a while he got pretty good and now, for the right price, you can hire him.

Anyway, I hung up and looked at Kat. "Done!" I said with a flourish. The look on her face was a mixture of curiosity, fear and amazement. I started laughing, her face was just so hilarious, It's like she thought I did something illegal or called in the help of a gang or the mob.

"What?"

"The look on your face!"

"What about it?"

"It's just too funny!"

"God you're annoying! We have to deal with your cheating boyfriend and you're sitting there laughing about my face!"

"Sorry." I said instantly quiet at the mention of Dylan. That night Kat stayed over at my house and we slept in the theater in the basement, the next day was Monday, how fun! I get to pretend to be happy with a boyfriend who's cheating on me, suppress the erg to check in with Betz every five minutes, suppress the erg to slap Lissa every time I see her and then I have to deal with school on top of that. Wasn't this going to be fun!

Why is it that whenever I try really hard to blend in everyone notices? Or something happens to make them notice? Well that is precisely what happened to me today. Today is the day I "unveil" my makeover, as Ella and Nudge put it. Today is also the day I'm running super late. So when I get to homeroom everyone is already there, Iggy and Max stifle laughs, the girls all do a double take and then start staring at me, one girl was literally drooling, god this is a nightmare! "Sorry I'm late Mr. Morris."

"No problem, Fang." Shit! I forgot about that! Nudge said she was going to go around and ask the teachers to call me Fang from now on. I sent her a glare and she just winked, I didn't think she was serious about it but I guess I'm stuck with it.

Iggy and I looked up as Fang came in, I hate to admit it but he actually looked good. He was wearing black jeans, a white T-shirt that clung to his body and showed off his muscles, a black leather jacket that hung open, silver dog tags and a pair of black and white vans with some red on them. He still had his black stud in and his hair was messy, even though I was laughing on the outside I was secretly just as shocked as the rest of the girls in my class, well maybe not as shocked, but the difference was huge! Did Mr. Morris just call him Fang? I looked at nudge and I knew that only she could have pulled that off. Fang headed straight for our table and completely ignoring basically every girls attempt at getting him to sit with them, by now Iggy and I had composed ourselves, but I could tell that Fang would never live this down. "Hey guys."

"Hey Fang, what took you so long? Did you have to do your make up?" Iggy said taking the words right out of my mouth. Fang just glared at him. But it was a lost cause, Iggy and I were laughing too hard to notice. My day was going fine until last period. I had Government with Mrs. Savage, and yes that's her real name, but it would've been her nickname even if it wasn't her name, that's how much of a bitch she is. She was taking attendance when a girl near me whispered something to her one of her friends. Mrs. Savage looked up and her eyes locked on me, "Miss Ride, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"What? I wasn't even the one talking!"

"Miss Ride I will ask you one more time is there anything you would like to share with the class?" that was it I couldn't help it I snapped.

"Yes, there is something I would like to share with the class," I growled at her "and that is that you're a biased, unfair, unqualified old hag who is only teaching because she likes to torture kids who already have enough on their minds! I'm done with being treated like crap! I'm done with being the go to girl when you decide to teach the class a lesson! I'm done with putting up with bitches like you! And I have one last thing to say to you before I leave and never look back, go to fucking hell, bitch!" with that I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. I don't care that I'll probably get suspended, I don't care that I just broke down in front of the class, all I know is it felt good to say that to her, after putting up with all her crap, I'm finally free. I ran out of the school and got in my car and drove away as fast as possible, there were never any police around here, plus they never have the guts to give me a ticket, let's just say my dad is known for revenge around here.

Max fled the class leaving all of us sitting there stunned, we all hated Mrs. Savage, but no one had ever had the guts to stand up to her other than Max and Ari, man their family has some serious bravery or maybe it's just stupidity, either way it was still pretty daring, I wonder what happened to Max to make her snap, well other than her dad but that isn't enough to cause her to do this. "Nicholas!"

"Yes Mrs. Savage?"

"Why don't you use what little attention mind capacity you have and focus on the lesson instead staring off into space." What was her problem? I mean honestly why does she hate me and Max so much? Wait- did she just call me stupid? That is the last straw. I gathered my things and stood up, and I walked out the door, and for the second time to day Mrs. Savage was screaming after one of her students, I just ignored it and pulled out my iPod and turned the volume way up. I was walking to my new bike when I heard a high pitched giggle, followed by the sound of Dylan's voice saying "shh! You're going to get us caught!" I couldn't help myself; I crept around the corner to see what they were doing.

**Please review! It's easy! Just hit that button and tell me how you feel about it! You could also PM me, either way I will respond, unless I get swamped with reviews, then I'll answer questions first, ideas second, compliments third and finally if you just wanted to insult me and you don't give me ways to fix it, your will be the last. But that's probably not going to happen so I will most likely respond to your reviews.**


	7. lose some and win some

**I kind of rushed this one but I was really sick of writing about Dylan so, I kind of just threw this together just so I could get rid of him, oops! I said too much! Oh well I guess you know a little bit of what to expect. Anyway I don't own Maximum Ride and if you want to know what I do own go back to the last chapter and it explains who owns what in the AN at the top! Enjoy! Oh and I wrote this really fast so sorry if it sucks!**

I stood there in shock, I thought I heard Dylan's voice so I went to see what he was doing out here, and what I saw made me want to kill him right then and there. He was tangled up with the new girl Lissa, his hand was up her tiny skirt and they were right in the middle of a make out session. I won't go into details but let me tell you it was not pretty, in fact, it was just plain gross. I quickly ducked back around the corner, but not before I saw I kid named Betz sitting in the bushes with a camera. Yeah this day couldn't get any weirder. I stood there for a minute before getting myself together and walking back to my bike. I stopped at home to drop off my back pack and grab my guitar before heading to Ari's for Band Practice.

When I got home I dropped my things in my room and ran down stairs. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming Stand in the rain, and pretty soon I was singing along.

She never slows down  
>She doesn't know why but<br>she knows that when  
>She's all alone feels<br>Like it's all coming down  
>She won't turn around<br>The shadows are long  
>And she fears if she cries<br>That first tear  
>The tears will not stop<br>Raining down

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
>Alone in this fight with herself<br>And the fears whispering  
>If she stands, she'll fall down<br>She wants to be found  
>The only way out is through<br>everything she's running from  
>Wants to give up and lie down<p>

(X3)

So stand in the rain  
>Stand your ground<br>Stand up when it's all crashing down  
>You stand through the pain<br>You won't drown  
>And one day what's lost can be found<br>You stand in the rain 

Why I chose this song, I have no idea, but singing it made me feel better, the more I channeled my anger and sadness into the song the better it sounded and the better I felt. When I was done there was clapping coming from the doorway. I turned around to see Ari and his band standing there watching me, Ari's band consisted of him (obviously), Iggy, Fang, Gazzy and this guy Mick. They're really good and the school has them play a lot of the events. "Nice Max, but get out we have to practice." Ari said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ari." I said, usually this is where we argue, but I honestly was in such a crappy mood I couldn't even do that. So I walked out of the Music room and into the recording studio. I set everything up and started with the guitar, I know that it's not my song but I had a feeling that I would never be able to sing it like I did today again, so why not? After I got the guitar perfect I started on the vocals, I did three different takes before I was satisfied. I edited it a little, mostly getting rid of the silence in the beginning and end of it. When I was done I have to admit it was pretty good, I burned it on to a disc and labeled it before adding it to my personal collection of songs that I wrote or perfected. Then I brought my guitar to my room and started messing around with it.

After Max left we started practicing, we did a few songs before Ari held up his hand, the light that had turned on while Max had been using the studio was off. Ari laid down his drum sticks, went to the door and peaked out into the hall. Then he left the room and came back a few minutes later with a CD case in his hand. I recognized Max's hand writing on the cover, Ari put the disc in and we all listened. It was Max singing stand in the rain. I have to admit, she is good. We waited until it was over then we all looked at Ari. "I think we need a female vocalist," We all nodded our agreement, "and I was thinking that Max would be perfect, she doesn't have girly taste in music, so we won't be stuck with a bunch of love songs, she can play guitar, so when we don't need her to sing she won't be just standing there doing nothing. Another plus about her, she can't say no." We all looked at him confused.

"Why can't she say no?" Gazzy finally asked.

"'Cause she owes me, big time." We just decided to leave it at that, there was something about the way he said it that told us that he defiantly didn't want to talk about why. So we finished band practice and everyone left but me. Max and I had to work on our project, so I went upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door. From inside I heard crying that quickly came to a stop.

"Yeah?" I heard Max say.

"It's me."

"Oh, come in, I guess." I opened the door and walked in. I saw Max's tearstained face and I knew that something was up.

Fang just had to come in at that exact moment didn't he? God he was annoying! I had just read my text from Betz, it basically said that he had the proof and it was really repulsing. I didn't realize how bad it would hurt to have my suspicions confirmed, and honestly I didn't think that it would happen that fast. "What's up?" Fang said purposely ignoring the tear tracks on my face.

"Nothing, now can we get to work? I kind of want to finish the project tonight."

"Yeah sure"

The next morning I pulled myself out of bed the next morning and tried my hardest to shake the feeling of dread. I went to school early the next morning and headed to the place Fang and I had agreed on, we didn't finish last night so we were planning on doing it before school. Anyway I walked to the back of the school and started heading to one of the tables that sat in the shade. When I was about ten feet away from the table I noticed the couple pinned up against the trunk I was about to turn around when I realized that it was Dylan and Lissa. I stood there for a second before screaming (for the second time in a little more than a week) "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Dylan peeled himself off of Lissa whose back was up against a tree. And looked at me shocked.

"Max! This isn't what it seems!"

"Yeah sure, you're not a cheating bastard, and I'm not an angry girlfriend, wait make that EX-girlfriend, I should've known, you never were satisfied with me and I had heard rumors before, but I was just too stupid to see it. I trusted you and now look where it got Me." then before he could respond I turned and ran away. I wasn't looking and I ran straight into Kat.

"MAX! Oh my god! It happened didn't it? Oh you poor thing!" she said. "And even worse I have no idea what to say so you'll probably just feel worse!" I laughed a little. We found Ella and Iggy shortly after, I have no idea what they were doing, but right now I don't care. Nothing they said could help, and when Nudge tried she just got the same results. Finally they all went to class except for Fang who I hadn't noticed before. He sat down and looked at me.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Stupid question I know, but I had to make sure. If I didn't and you were okay or at least trying to be, you would have ripped my head off if I tried to comfort you."

"True, but why would you want to comfort me? You hate me!"

"I don't hate you, I only get annoyed when you act like a bitch to me, and anyway I thought it was worth a shot since everyone else failed."

"They just don't understand. Nobody does! Not even my best friends."

"What about ex-best friends?"

"I don't know, they probably could, that is if they wanted to."

"Then I guess I qualify, so why don't you talk to me?"

"It's worth a try I guess." I took a deep breath and started to spill. When I was done Fang nodded and hugged me with one arm, I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder, god I missed this, Fang was the only person that understood me, and I missed having him as a best friend.

"I saw what happened," he said, "and I couldn't just let him get away with it."

"You were there?"

"Yeah I would have been here to help earlier, but I had something to, take care of."

"What did you do?"

"What do you think I did? I punched his lights out, then I kneed him where the sun don't shine" I laughed, it was good to have Fang back.

"Does this mean we're done fighting?"

"I guess it does."

"Good, I missed my best friend."

We walked into homeroom together and back to our table, Iggy looked confused, but ignored it, Kat just nodded knowingly, and Nudge just gave us a look that said finally! It was getting ridicules! How I got that from just one look I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure that's what she meant.

**YAY! They're friends again! Now to just deal with all the other drama and she'll be done, right? Yeah, no. I'm not done with Max yet, and trust me, this is just the beginning. And if you're wondering, I'm going to be evil and postpone the Fax a little, or maybe a lot. Depends on my mood oh and reviews! The more reviews I get the faster the fax will come! So hit that little review button if you love Fax, scratch that, just hit the damn review button!**


	8. why do i feel so bad?

**OK I know I took a while to update but this chapter has drama, new characters and you get to know Max a little bit better. Now I start with my excuses for not updating, I was at camp for two weeks, when I got back I was missing my notebook with the plot written in it, then I was banned from the computer, then my mom went somewhere (I'm not telling where stalkers!) and took the charger with her meaning I had to work with a half full battery that was running out and last but not least I had no idea where I was going with this chapter until I woke up this morning.**

After history Kat and I headed to biology. We walked in and sat down as far away from Dylan and Lissa as possible, which just so happened to be at Sam's table. the tree of us were talking when the teacher came in so we didn't notice when the room got quiet, or when the teacher walked straight up to our table, or when she cleared her throat, what finally got our attention was the detention slips that got taped to our heads. "Now that that's cleared up we can begin." Mrs. Z said. Before turning on her heel and marching back up the aisle. "Today I will be assigning groups for your end of term projects. Lizzy, Conner, Brianna and Michal A. you are group one. Sasha, Michal G., Carter and Alexandra, you are group two. Brian, Seymour, Karly and Erica you're group number three. And last but not least group four, Max, Kat, Sam, Dylan and Lissa. Please get into your groups and I will come around and give you your topics." Kat and I just sat there stunned; I'm with Dylan AND Lissa! That's worse than being paired with a couple of kindergarteners! Oh god, oh god! This is bad! And not to mention I also have Sam and Kat in my group! They hate their sister! I have a feeling we're going to fail, and fail epically. Well straight A's it was nice knowing you!

After class was over Sam and I walked out together, Kat wasn't with us because she and Lissa got into a fight, and let's just say Lissa will most likely have a black eye tomorrow. Anyway Sam and I are surprisingly close for not knowing each other very long. So what he said next surprised me. "You know I don't think this project is going to be all that bad."

I looked at him "really? Somehow I doubt that."

"Well Dylan and Lissa are the bad part, but on the Brightside I get to spend time with you."

"That's not much of a Brightside." I said. He laughed.

"It is to me." he said softly before taking my hand in his. I looked into his eyes, big mistake what I saw scared me and thrilled me at the same time. He leaned in until his for head was resting gently on mine, I stopped breathing, "Before you say anything, I have to say this I love you and I have since the moment I laid eyes on you." Then he kissed me full on the lips, I felt his arms wrap around my waste pulling me closer to him, and before I knew it I was kissing him back. When we finally pulled away I felt a strange mixture of giddiness and regret. Sam looked at me, and smiled. I was about to pull out of our embrace when he said "Does this mean you'd like to be my girlfriend?" I hesitated, it just doesn't seem right, but it did fell kind of good, I'm sure he won't be like Dylan, it seems a little early considering I just had my heart broken, did my heart even break? I made my decision.

"Yeah I think it does."

"Good I was hoping that would be your answer." He said with a smile. Then he kissed me on the cheek "I have to go to drama, see you later." I just nodded and waved. I should be happy right? So why do I feel like I've done something wrong?

Oh no where did Max and Sam go? I can't leave them alone! Oh no oh no! They're doing it again! I should have known! I should have known Sam didn't go back to normal! Lissa corrupted him and now one of my new best friends has been used! I have to tell mom! She might be able to stop them, but how she's in France, it's not like she'll be able to monitor every move they make from there. Dads no use he's the reason they do this! Not to mention he hates me! What did I even do! So what I was born with black hair and grey eyes. I admit I look nothing like my dad and Lissa has his eyes while Sam has his hair, I look completely different but I'm still his child! Great now I'm off topic, what was I doing? Oh yeah Max and Sam! I whipped around the corner just in time to see Sam kiss her on the cheek. I ran up to her. "MAX!" she turned and waited for me to catch up, "What just happened with you and Sam?" way to be blunt! God I suck at this!

"He uh kinda ask-d-meh-oh" she said turning a slight shade of pink.

"He what?" Max was blushing! This is defiantly a bad sign!

"He asked me out." She said her whole face tuning red as a cherry. "And I kind of said yes."

"YOU WHAT? Oh no this is bad this is very bad!" 

"What's so bad about it?"

"He's using you! He and Lissa do this at every school we've been at since third grade! They just want to be popular! Even worse they want to have power, so what they do is they break up the power couple and then they start going out with them. Once the power couple was gay and Lissa pretended to be a guy! That's how desperate they are!"

"Sam wouldn't do that! Especially not to me! He hates Lissa what makes you think that he would work with her? I mean honestly you're being a little ridicules don't you think?"

"I think I would know my siblings, and no I'm not being ridicules I was trying to help you but I guess you don't want my help!"

"Well at least you're right about one thing!" She screamed before turning and running away. I guess I won't be seeing Max in Brit-lit.

I ran, that's all I could do run, there was too much going on. Why can't anyone just leave me alone! I mean honestly it's like a rule that I can only be happy for a minute sometimes less! I guess Kats just not a good friend I mean a good friend would be happy for me or else they'd pretend to be. I wonder how Fang will react, he probably won't care, he never cares when it comes to this stuff, why doesn't he? Is it me? God I wish just once that I could make him jealous! Wait where did that come from? Since when do I want to make Fang jealous? I he's my best friend! God why do I have to be so confusing! I even confuse myself! Maybe I'm pmsing, I checked this morning I don't think I am anyway I'm not due for at least another week. Stupid hormones why can't you all go to hell! Uhg! "Hey if it isn't little Maxi! How ya been kid?" I turned to see my old friend Eric standing in the doorway of his apartment.

"Eric! Long time no see!"

"Aw yeah I was doing some work for the boss, he sent me to the south side to check up on some of our members, they were doing some pretty dumbass things down there, excuse my French, they broke the code and went into the drug game, pretty ugly stuff, but not as ugly as those cheap bastards faces after I was threw with 'em."

"Oh I pity the poor son of a-uh-gun that had to suffer your wrath." He laughed.

"I see you're still working on cleaning up your mouth."

I blushed "Yeah it was getting pretty bad."

"Worse than the last time? Honestly you used to swear like a sailor!"

"Yeah, Yeah, well I better be on my way I can only afford to miss one class." I said and I started walking back in the direction of school, but as soon as he was out of sight I ran for home. Eric might be second in command of one of the biggest gangs in this area, but he's still pretty protective, he's almost like a brother to me. And before you get you panties in a twist, his Gang might be big but the only thing they do is street fighting, no drugs, no guns and no wars with the police, actually they help the police bust the other gangs in exchange for freedom to keep on doing almost whatever they want. Another thing you should know about Eric's gang, I used to be a member. That's how I know him. Anyway I sprinted home as fast as I could and ran up the stairs, I didn't care about anything I just wanted to be left alone, I didn't even care that my bike was parked out front, and I wasn't the one who put it there.

**Haha cliffy! Who could it be? Sam? Fang? Ari? Eric? Or creepy stalker person that no one knows? (Honestly I don't even know! Haha) Please review! I must have reviews! If you don't review I won't update! (not true but still!)**


	9. Laughing turns to singing

**Yayz! Two chapters in one day! Do you love me now? No? Why not? All I wanted was for you to love me! **

**Ok then now that I'm done with this I realize I forgot the disclaimers in the last chapter so I only own Eric, Kat, Mick, the plot and a few other people I'm too lazy to list. Anyway everything else belongs to JP (lucky-wait- I can't say that, well I can but I don't want to)**

I just took Max's bike, hmmm; I wonder how she'll react to that. Oh well I guess she'll have to live with it cause it's too late now. I pulled into her drive way and parked. I walked up to the door and started banging. "Max! I know you're in there, and I know you're seriously pissed but open the damn door!"

"NO!" was the only response I got.

"Fine then you leave me no choice!" Then I opened my bag and got my lock picking set, god it's good to be friends with Iggy, even though I'm not nearly as good as he is at this I can still do it. I got the door open and walked inside, I could hear the song 'I hate everything about you' by three days grace blasting in her room. Wow she's really mad; she only plays that song that loud when she's extremely pissed off. The only other time she's done this was right after the event.

-_Flashback-_

"_Max!"_

"_Go Away, you no good son of a bitch!"_

"_I need to talk to you!"_

"_To damn bad!"_

_Every time we lie awake  
>after every hit we take<br>every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<em>

"_Max what I said, it was a mistake! I didn't mean it!"_

_Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<em>

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>why do I love you?<br>_

"_Max?"_

_Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<em>

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>why do I love you?<br>_

"_Max please talk to me!" by now there were tears in my eyes, I had lashed out and now I lost my chance with the girl I love, why do I have to be such a dumbass? I sat there until the song ended waiting to see if she would talk to me, highly unlikely but it's worth a shot. _

_Only when I stop to think about you,  
>I know<br>only when you stop to think about me,  
>do you know?<em>

_I hate everything about you  
>why do I love you?<br>You hate everything about me  
>why do you love me?<em>

_I hate  
>you hate<br>I hate  
>you love me<em>

_I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<em>

_Yep I'm screwed, my best friend hates me and I love her, god I might as well give up. I started walking away the light drizzle had turned into a down poor, the rain drops where cold on my face but the tears rolling down my cheeks where hot, instead of going home I went to our old tree house and I wrote her a note hoping she would find it, as I wrote the tears started falling on the paper and pretty soon it was unreadable. I crumpled the paper and chucked it out the window before sitting down on the edge the tears had stopped but my heart was still broken. What if I jump? I could make this nightmare go away, I could make Max miss me, I could-no that's not the answer, but if that's not the answer what is?_

_-End of flashback-_

I was at Max's door, I pushed it open and stepped in, and I found Max sitting on her bed sobbing. I rushed to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder and hugged me around my waist. We stayed that for a while, Max sobbing silently, and me patiently rubbing circles on her back. When she finally stopped crying her eyes were red and puffy, she looked at me and smiled "Thanks Fang, I really needed that."

"No problem. That's what best friends are for." I said with a shrug.

"Second time today" she said with a laugh.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, 'cause Kat wouldn't tell me and well you were gone."

"Do you want the whole story or just the drama?"

"The whole story would be nice, especially since I have another three hours until band practice." Max told me the story, I was a little pissed that Sam asked her out, I don't know if it was me being jealous or if it was the act that she didn't have a good amount of time to get over the breakup she went through this morning. I kind of felt bad for Kat even though I was supposed to be siding with Max. I also think that Sam clouded her head a little considering she didn't even realize that Kat did know him and Lissa a lot better than she did and that she had just chosen Sam over one of her closest friends.

"Max!"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you!"

"Can it wait 'till tomorrow?"

"No." figures I'm having an especially bad day and Ari can't give me a break. I dragged myself of my bed and walked over to Fang who was lying on my couch flipping through my iPod.

"If I have to go you do too."

"It's almost time for band practice anyway." We walked downstairs and found Ari.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why was Fang in your room?"

"'Cause he's my friend duh. You didn't care before."

"That was before you finally dumped your douche of a boyfriend."

"She's not single anymore"

"You guys are dating?"

"No-laugh-way! I'm-laugh-dating-laugh-Sam-laugh!" I managed before she doubled over laughing. Before you knew it Fang and I were literally rolling on the floor we were laughing so hard. We finally composed our selves when we saw Ari's face, then we were once again on the floor, ten minutes later and at least twenty failed attempted to stop we finally shut up.

"Okay what I was going to ask before you guys had that-uh-not-so-little-freak-out was if Max wanted to be in our band as our female vocalist."

"YESYESYESYES!"

"I guess she's part of the band, you start practicing with us today."

"Okay guys max is officially our female vocalist/ guitarist when she's not singing. So since we have all the songs that Fang and Mick sing down why don't we start working on some songs Max can sing. But first we need some."

"I have an idea, I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs and got out my folder of music. I flipped through the packets until I found the one I was looking for. I ran back downstairs and started handing out music.

"Monster by Paramore, sounds promising." And with Ari's stamp of approval we started working on it, by the end of the day it was perfected.

You were my conscience  
>so solid now you're like water<br>We started drowning  
>not like we'd sink any further<br>But I let my heart go  
>it's somewhere down at the bottom<br>But I'll get a new one.  
>Come back for the hope that you've stolen<p>

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours

I'm only human  
>I've got a skeleton in me<br>But I'm not the villain  
>despite what you're always preaching<br>Call me a traitor  
>I'm just collecting your victims<br>They're getting stronger,  
>I hear them calling<p>

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours

Well you found us strength and solutions but I liked the tension  
>And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.<p>

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours

I'll stop the whole world  
>I'll stop the whole world<br>from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
>don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?<br>But now that you're gone the world is ours

I finished singing and turned to the guys, we were all wearing goofy grins knowing that, we had that song down and it was a perfect song to make my debut, which was in a week.

**Review! Oh and feel free to give me feed back or tell me how awesome I am for updating twice in one day! You know you want to! And feel free to send songs for max and her band to sing, must be rock and I will listen to it before I put it in! Oooo! I know! Whoever sends in the bestest song will be acknowledged and get to pick they name of a new character!**


End file.
